The Solitary Life
by Furinkazan
Summary: I honestly don't see me going much farther with this, but if any of you can give me ideas, I'd appreciate it. Anyway, Evil is there, then it isn't, and Good that seems Bad arrives, and stuff. Yeah.


*****

"A Digimon's Tale"

*****

Story by: FicHunter Mishra  
Editing: Evil InKharn8  
Director: DJ. KOSTeX  
Manager: (SIC)

Starring: Mamorumon

*****

In a dark forest, out in the middle of nowhere, a lone Digimon ran.

His skin was cut and bleeding, the colour in his hair faded. He could barely feel his feet anymore, but he had to keep running, or else... IT would catch him.

The shadows from the trees seemed grotesque in their formation, as if they were ghostly, gnarled hands reaching out to ensnare him in their fearsome grasp. It all just made him run faster.

As fast as he WAS running, he failed to notice a small hole in the ground, and sent his right foot straight down, with a sickening snap-thud kind of noise. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming, but the taste of his own blood in his mouth was almost too much to bear.

"Must... go on..." he muttered in a broken, but deeply-pitched voice. However, as soon as he tried to move his foot, pain shot up his leg and through his spine. This time, he couldn't help it. "AAAAAAAARRGGHH!!!!!"

From out of the darkness came a fearsome laughter. This was worse than the pain of his broken ankle-- it was the pain of knowing what was in store for you.

He couldn't budge. "Huh huh huh... I hear you, Tetsumon..." chuckled the eerie voice, one that practically dripped with corruption and menace.

For the first time, the Digimon showed fear on his face. "No... p-please... don't--"

"Don't what?" came the interruption, mockingly. "Are you afraid that I'm going to harm you?" The voice chuckled again. "Don't worry. I'm just here to... EMBRACE YOUR SOUL!!!"

At that, the darkness drained from the surroundings and concentrated on a single point on the ground. It grew bigger, then taller, until a figure more than two metres high began to take shape. This quickly   
sharpened into a fearful image... one so horrifying, the whole forest seemed to disappear leaving only... evil.

Tetsumon was trembling. This was it, this was the end, and he was going to die--

From out of nowhere, a sword encased in a blinding white light swept down and through the force of evil, and with a banshee wail, the shade dispersed into nothingness.

Tetsumon struggled to his feet. "Wh-who are you?" he asked weakly, still afraid.

His vision was blurred, and he could barely see a foot from his face, but something in white armor was standing very close to him, he knew...

"I am here to protect you." With that, Tetsumon felt himself begin to slip into a deep sleep... or was it death?

The vision in white began to walk away. "No... wait..." But at that instant, Tetsumon succumbed to exhaustion, and slumped to the forest floor.

*****

Within a week of the incident, the frequency of evil forces disturbing the peace of the Digital World dropped dramatically, and every Digimon who witnessed one always said that another, large, armored Digimon in scintillating white plate mail-- one that had never been seen or even heard of-- was always there, eradicating the source of the evil before any true harm could take place. And before they could ask it who it was, it just strode away... and disappeared.

Though this was vaguely disturbing, it was nonetheless reassuring to have something so strong fighting for the whole Digital world.

But after a couple of months, whenever the topic was raised about the mysterious armor-clad Digimon, no-one wanted to talk about it. It seemed everyone was beginning to be afraid of this unknown constant, the nameless savior. The mystery it was wrapped in made the whole issue even more disturbing-- nevermind the fact that it was ridding them of their evil problems. Why wouldn't it talk to any other Digimon? Why did it only appear when evil was around?

And, among the miscontent, evil found a new niche, its own little hiding place... and readied itself.

*****

It's a hard life, being a Digimon. I can assure you of that.

My whole existence has been hard, no matter how strong, or fast, or smart I was. There was always somemon stronger, somemon faster, somemon smarter. And still, I know not my purpose.

Despite that, I've taken it upon myself to find it, and to discover what this whole life is for. It's not all about running around in a jungle, beating other Digimon senseless and, if they happen to get killed, absorbing their data. That can't be all. It just can't.

So, in order to unveil this great mystery, I have become a Holy Mon, one who protects the weak and the innocent. Instead of just running around fighting, I now run around fighting bad Digimon. I eradicate Evil, and destroy anything that stands in the way. I must protect this place because... because I must. I am drawn to evil, wherever it may be, and I am given the insight of how to defeat it every time. It is what I am, now.

But I've been doing this for too long now. It's been too many years to count, and I forget how many times I Digivolved since I took up my profession. I figure I must be... at least Ultimate level. Besides, all the Evil seems to have gone out of the land lately. I rarely hear sign of anything truly intent on destruction for long periods of time... and yet, I cannot stop myself from keeping a constant vigil, for Evil may return at any instant, and does so even when it is insignificant. 'Tis a painful, lonely life...

Nonetheless, this is how my life must be. I am the scourge of Evil-- I am the Keeper of the Faith. I will right wrongs and reveal the light of Goodness to the Digital World.

I am Mamorumon, and it is my time.

*****

Don't leave me hanging. You like this story? Then please review it. Hate it? Same thing, and tell me why so I can try to please everyone, hard as that may be. I'll see you next ep. 


End file.
